Profecias Secretas
by lcwl
Summary: traduccion de 'secret prophecies'. Una profecia puede ser algo muy interesante, especialmente, cuando esta envuelve a Bella Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia le pertenece a 'bexi21'. Al principio es un poco depresiva y monótona, pero unas paginas mas adentro en el capitulo se pone mas interesante. Es buenísima, porfa léanla. Es buenísima. Por eso decidí traducirla.**

**Profecías secretas**

"El destino no es al azar, es una decisión. No es algo que se espera, pero algo que se logra."

- 'William Jennings Bryan.' –

_Edward estaba parado al frente mío, cada centímetro del majestuoso dios que es. Sus ojos topases no mantenían ninguna emoción. Su voz era calmada._

" _Y tus memorias?" necesitaba saber si el alguna vez se olvidaría de mi. Si es que me iba a dejar, necesitaba saber. Porque yo no seria capaz de olvidarlo. Nunca._

"_Bueno – yo no olvido. Pero mi especie…se distrae fácilmente"_

_Mi corazón estaba estallando. Sentí como si estuviera cayendo a la velocidad de la luz – como si estuviera en la torre del terror de disney, solo que no era divertido. Este no era un entretenimiento. Esto era una pesadilla de la cual yo necesitaba buscar la salida._

"_Eso es todo. Supongo. No te molestaremos de nuevo."_

_De pronto comencé a comprender. "Alice no volverá"_

"_no. Ya todos se han ido. Yo me quede atrás para decir adiós."_

_Esto debe ser un sueño. Tiene que serlo. Edgard nunca me dejaría. No puede. El hizo una promesa. Trate de pellizcarme pero al sentir el dolor comienzo a comprender que esto es real. Todo es real. "¿Alice se fue?"_

_El dijo algunas cosas explicando su ausencia pero yo apenas escuche. Su vos era como una dulce melodía danzando a través de los árboles. _

"_Adiós bella."_

"¡Edward!" grite fuertemente mientras mi cuerpo se sentaba. Sudor caía por mi cuello, espalda, manchando mi polera. Empecé a sentir como me hiperventilaba, mientras luchaba por aire. Era doloroso – ese apretón en mi pecho

Lluvia caía en mi ventana y yo me quede mirándola, mientras un relámpago iluminaba el cielo. Pude sentir las lágrimas en mi cara, pero no importaba. Antes yo me podia acurrucar en un cuerpo hecho de piedra y el kissaria mis lagrimas. Pero ya nunca mas será así. El frío nunca me dejo pero yo ahora estaba sola.

Mire al frente, sin fijarme en nada en particular. Desearía que hubiera una forma para que esta pesadilla no fuera real.

Y el dolor…Era igualmente real – corriendo a través mío, apuñalándome desde todos los ángulos. Nunca lo podré escapar. Ni siquiera el hecho de cambiarme a Jacksonville con mi madre lo ha aplacado. Es casi como si el dolor fuera peor. Porque ahora estoy tan lejos del lugar donde Edward y su familia existieron. Era como si yo estuviera tratando de olvidarlo, pero mi corazón no me dejara.

Y yo odiaba eso.

Odiaba sentirme de esa manera todo el tiempo. No había ya nada en mi. Yo estaba vacía.

Un crujido vino del pasillo y yo me quede sentada ahí – esperando para que mi madre se mostrara.

Pero nunca lo hizo.

No que yo lo esperara. Yo sabía que ella estaba al otro lado de mi puerta, escuchando cautelosamente por algún quejido o sollozo. Por las primeras dos semanas que yo pase aquí, ella entraría y me sostendría en sus brazos mientras yo lloraba hasta consumirme y quedar dormida. Se sentía bien - que por alguna vez – ella se hiciera cargo de mi y no al revés.

Pero ya era inútil. La misma pesadilla ha plagado mi mente por los últimos 3 meses. No importa si ella se sienta conmigo por una hora o mas. Ella no podría sacar las pesadillas de mi mente.

Suspire. ¿Alguna vez esto iría a mejorar? Tantas preguntar plagaban mi cerebro – miles – todas sin respuesta.

Eventualmente, me permití volver a tenderme en el suave colchón. Mis ojos miraban la muralla al frente mío mientras yo apretaba el cubrecama a mi cuerpo, desesperadamente buscando su confort. Por horas me tendí de esa manera, mirando sin ver, permitiendo a mi mente apagarse completamente. En algún tiempo durante la noche, me volví a dormir soñando de unos encantados ojos color ámbar.

-

-

Me desperté de repente. El sol radiaba a través de la ventana, sus rayos iluminándome mientras yo me sentaba en la cama. Yo me estremecí; manteniendo mi mano al frente de mis ojos mientras la luz momentáneamente me dejaba ciega.

De nuevo fui asaltada por la pesadilla y de nuevo, mi pecho se apretaba dolorosamente con cada respiro. Dolía saber que tendría que vivir el resto de mi vida sin el. Y el hecho que no tenia a nadie con quien conversar del hecho me hacia cerrare mas hacia mi misma cada día.

Salí de mi cama y torpemente camine hacia mi baño. Encendí la luz e inmediatamente me arrepentí. La luz era muy fuerte aquí también. Mi cabeza me dolía. Mis ojos estaban rojos y mostrar la cantidad de lagrimas derramadas estaba fuera de mi control, pues mi cara estaba marcada con ellas. Mirando a mi misma al frente del espejo, me di cuenta de que no me reconocía a mi misma. Mi piel tomo un tono gris enfermizamente palido. Mis huesos sobresalían más de lo que era saludable para mi cuerpo. Igualmente, mientras miraba al espejo, no podía importarme menos. Y mientras eso me debia molestar…

No lo hacia

Hoy día era igual que otro día. Me ducho, visto y bajo las escaleras como si mi cuerpo estuviera en autopiloto. Mis movimientos son robóticos. Mis palabras apenas un susurro. No hay rastro de la vida que yo tenia en Forks. Estaba meramente sobreviviendo en la cáscara de mi cuerpo, colgando del riel hasta este terminara.

Reene me miro mientras yo entraba la cocina. Agarre un plátano y me senté, mirando como obligándome a mi misma a desear sentir su dulce sabor. Pero como cada mañana, solo sentí sabor a cenizas.

El suave 'ahem' de mi mama me alerto de que ella quería hablar conmigo.

Como siempre, no le preste atención mientras me comía mi desayuno en silencio. Si ella quería hablarme, podía. Y yo escucharía. Pero si no quería hablarme, eso estaba bien igual. Odiaba el hecho de comportarme así alrededor de mi madre, pero de nuevo, no me podía importar.

Cinco lentos, dolorosos minutos pasaron. Reene continúo bebiendo su café y pretendiendo leer el diario que estaba al frente de ella. Phil se estaba duchando arriba y en diez minutos el bajaría y se prepararía una taza de café. Solo que yo no lo vería. Porque en un minuto exacto, yo me levantaría y partiría para otro día de colegio.

Solo vivíamos a cinco cuadras, así que nunca secesito manejar a ninguna parte. Aparte de ir al colegio, yo me quedo en casa.

"Te veo a la noche" dije antes de salir por la puerta.

El aire estaba caliente contra mi piel, pero no ayudaba el frío que yo constantemente sentía.

El colegio aquí no era muy diferente al instituto de forks. Era mas grande pero la gente era generalmente la misma. Estaban las Jessica Stanleys y Lauren Mallorys. Ocasionalmente me toparía con un Mike Newton o Tyler Crowley. Y siempre, siempre habría alguna Ángela Webber en todas las clases. Pero nadie me hablaba yo me cerraba, siempre sentándome al fondo de la clase, cuidadosamente tomando notas. Mi cuerpo estaba ahí; mi mente escuchaba las lecciones, seleccionando las cosas que valía la pena apuntar. Pero en general, yo estaba sin vida, en piloto automático. Mis rutinas no cambian, mi vida es aburrida y lo más importante, estoy sola.

El almuerzo no es la parte más emocionante de mi vida, a diferencia del resto de la población estudiantil. Me siento sola en una mesa redonda, a la esquina de la cafetería. Nadie nunca me presta atención y yo nunca le presto atención a nadie. Así que sinceramente puedo decir que quede choqueada cuando sentí la presencia de alguien parado al frente mío.

Mis ojos se fijaron en la cara de la chica que no era más grande que yo. Yo jadee inmediatamente, porque a parte del largo pero negro, ella era muy parecida a Alice Cullen.

"Hola" Ella dijo alegremente, su sonrisa impresionantemente radiante. "¿te importaría si me siento aquí? Todo esta lleno."

Me senté en silencio por algunos minutos, mirándola con la boca abierta como un pez; abriendo y cerrando. "Um...si. Claro."

Ella sonrió aun mas, si eso fuera posible, y se sentó afrente mío. Además de su familiar apariencia, no había nada más muy espectacular de ella. Los susurros a través de la cafetería me dijeron que el resto pensaba lo contrario.

"Mi nombre es Verrin. Me acabo de mudar aquí." Ella explico, inmediatamente ofreciéndome su mano.

Dudando, tome su mano, notando una corriente pasar por mi brazo. No era nada comparado a como me sentía al estar con los Cullens. Esta sensación, lo que sea que fuera, me asustaba. En vez de comportarme rudamente y sacar mi mano, mire hacia arriba para encontrar su mirada. "Yo soy Bella."

Fue ahí cuando me fije en sus ojos. Eran violeta. Un fuerte, profundo e hipnotizador violeta. De nuevo, sentí la necesidad de esconderme en un rincón. Algo me dijo que había algo de ella que era mas que de a simple vista.

"Un placer conocerte, Bella." Ella dijo, ella dijo, sonriendo de nuevo. Ella soltó mi mano y empezó a comer su almuerzo. Aproveche la oportunidad para estudiar su apariencia. A diferencia de Alice, ella no estaba usando ropa de diseñador. Pero era claro de que no tenia mal gusto. Ella simplemente estaba usando una camisa negra de manga larga y un par de pitillos de jeans oscuros. Nada que llamara la atención, pero ella lo llevaba como si hubiera costado un millón de dólares.

"Bueno…" Ella comenzó, comiendo un pedazo de su ensalada "¿Dónde vives, Bella?"

"Muy cerca, solo unas cuadras mas abajo."

Ella asintió, mascando otro pedazo antes de lanzarme otra serie de preguntas. Todas las cuales conteste lo mas simple posible. Yo le pregunte algo aquí y ahí, averiguando que ella se había mudado aquí desde Italia. Su padre estaba en la milicia. Tenía dos hermanos mayores, una hermana mayor y vivía a 30 minutos del instituto.

Era raro… hablando a alguien más por un cambio. No estaba segura de que me gustara. Pero como Alice, ella hablaba a 90 millas por hora., lo que me permitía continuar consumiéndome en lastima a mi misma. Pero también como Alice, no podía mover mis ojos de ella.

"Verrin, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?" pregunte, nerviosamente picando el pan de mi sándwich.

Ella sostuvo su tenedor y me miro a los ojos "Por supuesto."

"Bueno, yo solo…me estaba preguntando porque tus ojos son de ese color. ¿son de contacto?" Me hubiera cacheteado a mi misma por la estupidez de la pregunta. Por supuesto que no eran de contacto. Yo de todas las personas las personas debería saberlo.

Pero verrin no parecía encontrar la pregunta extraña y continuo comiendo su ensalada felizmente mientras decía: "No. Son reales. Claro que la gente me pregunta eso muchas veces. Es un defecto. Corre por mi familia." Ella sonrió asintiendo su cabeza en mi dirección mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua.

Trate de sonreír con todas mis fuerzas pero todo lo que conseguí fue hacer una triste mueca.

"¿Que otras clases tienes?" Ella me pregunto de repente. "Quizás tengamos algo juntas."

Termino siendo de que si teníamos una clase juntas. La ultima clase del día. Y también mi menos favorita. Química.

Mas tarde Verrin se río a mi odio por la clase mientras caminábamos juntas hacia el pasillo de ciencias. La gente susurraría aun mas mientras nos pasaban, sin duda preguntándose porque la chica nueva estaba con la 'rara'. Se sentía como mi primer día en el instituto de Forks…solo que la gente no era tan amable.

"¿No te gusta química porque hay mucha matemáticas?"

"No, me refiero…yo siempre estaba bien con eso, pero en mi otro colegio yo siempre tenia a alguien…" Una memoria de Edward y yo encima de la mesa estudiando vino a mi mente. Todo lo que pude ver fue su característica sonrisa ladeada. "Alguien que me ayudaba."

"Oh." Ella dijo. "bueno, suerte para ti, yo soy fantástica en matemáticas."

La seguí a la clase del Señor Mathews, manteniendo mi cabeza baja de todos los otros estudiantes que parecían estar mirando en la dirección de Verrin. Mi mesa era la misma que en todas las otras clases. La de atrás.

Solté mi mochila en el banco y mire a Verrin, que hablaba animadamente con el Sr. Mathews.

"Bueno señorita Rigas, puede sentarse con el señor Hines."

Hice una mueca al chico con la cara cubierta de espinillas al otro lado del salón. El era el único sin una pareja. Yo no se como termine con el matón del instituto, Marty Andrews.

Me tense mientras Marty tiraba una bola de papel y escupote un lápiz vacío. _Creo que estaría mejor sola._

Mientras me fijaba en el pizarrón, note que Verrin no se había movido de donde estaba parada. De hecho, estaba mirando al Sr. Mathews, casi como si quisiera atraer su atención con solo la mirada. Inmediatamente el levantó su cabeza de los papeles y la miro como si estuviera hipnotizado. Mire a mi alrededor para ver si alguien mas había notado el intercambio, pero yo fui la única.

Finalmente, el Sr. Mathews habló. "Sr. Andrews." El dijo en dirección a mi mesa, refiriéndose a mi compañero, quien escondió el lápiz con bolas de escupo.

"Habrá un cambio de parejas. La señorita Swan será pareja con la señorita Rivas y usted será pareja con el señor Hines." Ambos Marty y yo miramos al profesor como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

"Tic toc señor Andrews, no tengo todo el día. Muévase"

Yo mire en shock mientras Marty recolectaba sus cosas e iba hacia el banco del niño espinilludo. En una cuestión de segundos, Verrin estaba sentada al lado mío con una sonrisa enorme en su cara de pixie.

"¿No es esto emocionante?" Ella susurro sacando un cuaderno negro. "Ahora te puedo ayudar con matemáticas."

La mire incrédula por algunos momentos, incapaz de pensar algo inteligente que decir.

Ella me miro curiosa, frunciendo el ceño "¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo…" Agite mi cabeza estresada "como hiciste eso? ¿Hacer que el Sr. Mathews cambiara de parecer?"

"Solo le pregunte, Bella" Ella dijo, ya escribiendo la fecha en la esquina de la pagina blanca.

"Pero no te vi hablándole"

Ella se rió finalmente bajando el lápiz para mirarme a la cara. "Bueno _si_ le hable. Además… ¿No te alegra? No puedo ver a nadie queriendo tener a ese idiota como pareja." Ella dijo apuntando a Marty, quien ahora se sentaba lo más lejos posible de su nuevo compañero.

Normalmente, soy una retardada social, pero hoy estaba absolutamente segura de que me hice ver aun mas idiota mientras la miraba "Pero…Pero…"

"Bueno clase, hoy vamos a hablar de las uniones de carbono" La voz del señor Mathews se escucho sobre la clase, señalando el fin de nuestra discusión.

Así que me senté ahí, tratando de permanecer concentrada en la lección de hoy día, fallando miserablemente. Verrin era diferente. No era un vampiro, eso estaba claro. Pero yo sabia que algo había pasado antes. Yo no estaba loca. Quizás actuaba como una de vez en cuando, pero yo, de entre toda la gente, sabia que había otras cosas en este mundo además de humanos. ¿Será posible que ella no sea humana? Inmediatamente agite mi cabeza de ese pensamiento e hice una nota mental de tomarme una muy necesitada siesta cuando llegara a mi casa.

De repente giraría la cabeza para ver a Verrin, pero ella solo estaría tomando notas como el resto de la clase. Debajo de su cuaderno había algunas hojas, sus puntas visibles. Frunciendo el ceño, mire un poco más de cerca, viendo la caligrafía y símbolos que parecían decorar los bordes. No le hubiera dado importancia de no ser por las dos letras que hacen mi corazón derretirse y explotar a la vez. Dos letras que hacen mi mundo dar vueltas.

E. C. _ como Edward Cullen._

Lentamente, me di vuelta para mirar de verdad a Verrin. Para mi sorpresa, ella estaba mirando directamente a mí con una simple y dulce sonrisa en su cara. Sus ojos violeta brillando bajo las luces fluorescentes en una manera que me hizo estremecer. Luego me guiño y siguió apuntando en su cuaderno como si nada hubiera pasado.

Me di vuelta rápidamente, pretendiendo que yo, también, estaba interesada en apuntar química, moviendo el lápiz rápidamente sobre el papel. Cuando en verdad, pase el resto de la clase preguntándome quien es Verrin Rigas y porque ella parecía tan particularmente interesada en mi.

**¿Y****? ¿Que les pareció? Más adelante se pone más interesante, pero por ahora igual es buena.**

**XOXO**

**-LCWL**


	2. CH2: Verrin misteriosa, nunca

**Este capítulo es de lo que pasa en la biblioteca.**

**Disclaimers: nada de esta historia es mío. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la idea es de Bexi 21**

**Profecí****as Secretas**

**Bella's POV**

La brisa tibia tocaba mi piel mientras yo hacia mi viaje de las cinco en punto a mi casa. Hoy día fue interesante…por decir lo menos. Parecía que pronto tendría un amigo aquí en Jacksonville. Si eso me agradaba o no, no se. Bueno, al menos planeo hacer lo más de eso, comenzando con reunirme con Verrin mañana en la biblioteca después del colegio. Aparte, a Reene y Phil les gustaría que empezara a salir con gente de nuevo. ¿Verdad?

Suspirando, ajuste mi mochila, mirando al brillante y claro cielo. En algunas maneras, casi deseo haberme quedado en Forks. Al menos ahí, a Charlie no estaría tan pendiente de mi…condición. Podría `pretender que estaba bien, rodeada por mis amigos del instituto de Forks. Más fácil que estar aquí. Además, ahí siempre se puede contar con Jacob. Él de vez en cuando me envía un correo. Yo se que el tiene que estudiar, así que el solo hecho de que se tome la molestia me hace sentir querida.

Mis pensamientos se agriaron cuando la cara de Billy Black apareció en mi mente. Estoy segura que el debe de estar disfrutando de mi situación ahora. "_te estaremos vigilando" _¡Ha! Déjenlo mirarme a diez estados de distancia. ¿O son diez?

El viento empezó a aumentar, tapando mis ojos con mi pelo y oscureciendo mi visión completamente. Eso no es algo bueno para alguien descoordinado.

Perdí mi balance en la dispareja vereda, pegándome en el pie. El aire dejo mis pulmones con un 'whoosh', lo que provoco que cayera en dirección al suelo. De reflejo, lancé mis manos para atrapar el peso de mi cuerpo, pero solo conseguí pelar la piel de mis muñecas.

Fabuloso.

Agradecida de que nadie hubiera visto mi pequeño percance, rápidamente me levante y camine las dos cuadras restantes; fijándome con cuidado en donde pisaba.

El auto de Phil no estaba cuando camine hacia la entrada, lo que significaba que todavía estaba en practica. En general, nuestra casa en Jacksonville es cómoda y espaciosa para una familia de solo tres personas como la nuestra. Tenemos una piscina propia y todo. Así que, cuando mi mama decía que yo amaría aquí, no estaba mintiendo. El único problema es que yo ya no tengo la capacidad emocional para estar interesada.

El sonido de la voz de Reene hizo su entrada apenas llegué. Cuando pase por la cocina, note que ella estaba hablando animadamente por teléfono, sentada en uno de los pisos.

Cuando noto mi presencia, me dijo con sus labios "Hola cariño", antes de que yo subiera por las escaleras.

Deje mi bolso en el suelo cuando entre a mi cuarto. El sol todavía traspasaba las cortinas, iluminando el espacio alegremente. Y aun así, no paraba el frío que siempre me perseguía.

Mis muñecas me dolían donde me las había pelado. Normalmente sus frías manos las hubieran cubierto y cedido el dolor, cuidadosamente vendándolas…ahora eso era solo un sueño.

Sintiéndome más sola de lo que me había sentido desde que había llegado a aquí, camine hacia el baño para vendar mis manos yo misma…sola.

El resto de mi día fue aburrido.

Comí la cena escuchando a Phil hablar sin cesar acerca de la práctica de hoy. Después, lave los platos y me dirigí hacia arriba.

Cerca de las diez, finalmente me acurruque en mi cama, haciendo todo lo posible para dormirme. De nuevo, la pesadilla plago mi mente y de nuevo me desperté con un pánico, apretando mi pecho que se estaba apretando dolorosamente.

Algunos sollozos escaparon mis labios mientras sostenía mi cabeza entre mis manos. ¿Es que nunca terminaría? ¿Alguna vez volvería a ser normal? Podía sentir las lagrimas entre mis manos y bajando por mis muñecas. La sensación solo me hizo llorar con más intensidad.

Finalmente, levante mi cabeza y extendí mi brazo para agarrar un pañuelo. Al hacerlo, capte una especie de movimiento. La sombra de una figura se podía ver en mi muralla, casi como si alguien me estuviera viendo desde la ventana.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda e inmediatamente me voltee en dirección a la ventana, sin saber a que o quien estaba esperando ver.

Pero ahí no había nada. Solo ramas de árboles agitadas por la brisa nocturna.

Y cuando me di vuelta, la sombra también había desaparecido de la muralla.

Me volví hacia mi lámpara y la encendí. Su suave brillo seguí iluminando mi cuarto por el resto de la noche. Nunca me ayudo a volverme a dormir, pero de alguna manera, me sentí reconfortada por su presencia.

-

-

El día siguiente fue igual que el anterior. Comí mi desayuno en silencio. Pase por los pasillos de mi colegio callada, cuidadosamente evitando la atención de cualquier manera. Y a la hora de almuerzo, Verrin estaba en mi mesa, esperándome.

"Te ves espantosa" Ella dijo, mirándome con preocupación mientras yo me sentaba.

No pude evitar girar los ojos "Gracias"

"Pero en serio... ¿Estas bien?"

Ella parecía de verdad preocupada mientras desempacaba su sándwich. Y por mas que lo intenté, no pude evitar el escalofrío que me produjo su intensa mirada violeta.

"Si, estoy bien. Solo que no dormí muy bien anoche." Le di un mordisco a mi propio sándwich el que sabia a cenizas…como de costumbre. Sintiendo nauseas, rápidamente deje mi sándwich.

"Oye, ¿no te importa si vamos a una biblioteca publica en vez de la de la escuela? Ósea, al menos yo, pienso que ¿para que ir a la de aquí? Es tan fome" Dijo Verrin mientras tomaba un pedazo enorme de su comida.

La mire dudativa, preguntándome por que le importara tanto ir a la biblioteca de todas maneras. "Eh…no, esta bien, pero el viaje desde aquí es de diez minutos. Y yo no tengo auto." Traer mi camión estaba fuera de la pregunta. Reene se negaba a tener un auto tan feo estacionado a la entrada de su casa. Así que se quedó con Charlie. Y si soy honesta, lo prefiero así. Demasiadas memorias con las que ya no puedo tratar.

"¡Yo manejo!" Verrin dijo, guiñándome animadamente.

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo en sonreír, solo queriendo que el día se acabe.

Para mi sorpresa, alguien de verdad me debe amar, porque el resto de las clases de verdad se pasaron volando. Un rato después estábamos conduciendo en la carretera dentro del Audi de Verrin. Me sonreí a mi misma sabiendo que este auto es lo suficientemente rápido para los Cullens pero no para Alice.

"¿Qué es tan chistoso?" Pregunto Verrin, sonriendo en mi dirección. Ella bajo su ventana y permitió entrar al aire caliente, el cual despeino su larga cabellera negra.

Yo sonreí. "Nada. ¿Y para que vamos a la biblioteca?"

"Tarea pendiente. No creerías cuanta tengo. Además, es mucho mas silencioso que mi casa."

"Ah" Yo respondí tontamente. Yo he ido varias veces a la biblioteca pública antes cuando Reene ha sentido la necesidad de prestarme su auto. Así que honestamente no me molesta que Verrin haya escogido ese lugar para salir.

El estacionamiento estaba relativamente vacío cuando llegamos y no podría estar más agradecida por ello. No que importara si aquí había harta gente o no. La biblioteca aquí es enorme y puedes leer en paz sin preocupaciones.

Es el único lugar tranquilo donde me siento relativamente cómoda desde que me cambie a acá.

Por las siguientes dos horas, nos sentamos en una mesa redonda a la esquina. Y de vez en cuando yo correría mi mirada del libro que estaba leyendo para ver las notas en las que Verrin estaba trabajando. Mis ojos buscarían ansiosamente las famosas dos letras.

Después de que otros veinte minutos pasaron, finalmente me di por vencida. Por supuesto, que fue justo a tiempo que saco otro cuaderno de su bolso y se cayeron algunos papeles al suelo. De instinto, me agache a ayudarle a recoger. Y mi corazón casi se detuvo.

Ahí, al principio de la página estaban las dos letras que había visto ayer en clases. _"E.C." _pestañee rápidamente preguntándome si estaría delirando. Y solo se necesito un pequeño pellizco para darme cuenta que no estaba delirando. Justo debajo de las letras había símbolos dibujados y nombres. Algunos no los entendía, pero una frase llamo mi atención, tan familiar y a la vez tan aterrador. _"Dos de cabeza oscura y una clara" _Sentí un pequeño escalofrío recorrer mi espalda mientras me levantaba y rápidamente le pasaba los papeles a Verrin, forzando una sonrisa.

Me miro con interés y tuve que negar las ganas de esconderme en un rincón oscuro de la biblioteca para nunca salir. Pero finalmente su dura mirada se suavizó y cuidadosamente puso los papeles de vuelta en su bolso.

Sabía que no debía preguntarle. Sabía, especialmente después de que me hubiera mirado de esa manera que ni siquiera debería soñar en preguntarle. Pero por que soy una retardada social, lo hice de todas formas.

"¿Verrin?" pregunte cautelosamente, mirando sus reacciones con cuidado. Ella levanto su cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo en mi dirección, mientras seguía lo que estaba haciendo, pero nunca me miro a los ojos. Así que lo tome como una invitación a seguir. "¿Quién es E.C.?"

Su cabeza se levanto tan rápido que podría jurar se quebró algo. Pero en ese momento, mientras sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente bajo la luz, esa era la menor de mis preocupaciones.

"¿Qué?" Su voz sonaba extraña y no tenia ese tono musical al que estaba acostumbrada.

Abrí mi boca para decir algo…cualquier cosa….pero antes de poder, una fuerte vos me interrumpió.

"¡Hola shortie! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

Verrin inmediatamente giro su mirada hacia los dos altos hombres de pelo oscuro que ahora estaban parados cerca de nuestra mesa. Yo sabía que no podrían ser mucho mayores que nosotras pero "chicos" no los podría describir. Eran gigantes, en esa forma musculosa, recordándome de Emmett.

"¡Por dios Alex!" Verrin dijo enojada. "¿Tienes que ser tan ruidoso y aparecer de la nada así?"

El hombre, a quien yo tome por Alex, agito su cabeza lentamente con una sonrisa. "Obvio hermanita. ¿Sino para que estarían lo hermanos?"

Verrin se volvió hacia mí, el asunto de "E.C." completamente olvidado. "Lo siento, Bella. Estos son mis hermanos. Alex y Damián"

Ambos se volvieron hacia mi, sonriendo alegremente y tuve que morderme la lengua para evitar demostrar la sorpresa al verlos. Justo como su hermana, ambos tenían ojos violeta.

"Un placer conocerte, Bella." Damián saludo, extendiendo su mano hacia mí. Yo sonreí y tome su mano, agitándola suavemente. Damián era un poco mas bajo de Alex y tenia el pelo un poco mas largo y crespo, pero ambos eran igualmente hermosos. Esa familiar sensación de quedarse afuera mientras ellos hablaban calladamente entre ellos.

Necesitando tomar un poco de aire, silenciosamente me excuse para salir y camine al mesón frontal con tres libros en mi mano. La vieja bibliotecaria, la señora Fitch, me miro desde el borde de sus lentes mientras yo me acercaba al mesón.

"Hola Sra. Fitch" Dije esperando que mi voz no sonara muy depresiva, pero para variar…si sonó depresiva.

"Hola, Bella" Ella dijo, una pequeña sonrisa empezando a aparecer en las comisuras de sus labios mientras tomaba los tres libros. "Es rico volver a tener una persona regular aquí."

Mientras la miraba escanear mi tarjeta, no pude evitar preguntarle algo. "¿De verdad? ¿Ha habido harta gente nueva aquí o algo?"

Ella exhalo y señalo con su cabeza hacia mi mesa. "Aquellos dos hombres de allá." Yo me di vuelta, mirando de cerca de Alex y Damian mientras se sentaban, ambas caras con expresiones severas. "Han estado aquí por horas en los últimos tres días." Ella agito su cabeza en molestia como si pasar tanto tiempo en una biblioteca fuera una algo malo. Me quede ahí parada, estudiándolos mientras los tres hermanos hablaban con en volumen muy bajo. Era obvio que lo que sea que estuvieran conversando era muy serio.

Mire como el cuerpo de Alex se empezaba a tensar y lentamente haciendo que mi corazón bombeara tan rápidamente que no se como no me dio un infarto. El se volteo en mi dirección y conecto su mirada violeta con la mía. Mi respiración paró en mi garganta mientras pequeños temblores bajaban por mis piernas. "Están siempre buscando libros de un lugar llamado Volterra o algo así."

Volví mi mirada hacia la señora Filch, ambos agradecida y temerosa por lo que recién dijo. ¿Volterra? Una memoria de Edward guiándome por el estudio de Carlisle pasó por mi mente. Todavía podía ver el retrato de los poderosos líderes vampiros en Italia.

"Bueno, aquí están tus libros cariño. Tienes un mes para leerlos."

Agitando mi cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos, sonreí cortésmente a la Sra. Filch y retire mis libros "Gracias."

Para cuando llegué de vuelta a la mesa, ambos, Alex y Damian se habían ido y Verrin estaba guardando sus cosas.

"¿No te importa si terminamos aquí?" Ella pregunto cautelosamente, esa misma sonrisa en su cara.

"No" Agite mi cabeza rápidamente, tratando de eliminar la sensación extraña que todavía sentía. "Para nada."

-

-

Estaba oscuro para cuando Verrin me dejo en mi casa, y yo me despedí sacudiendo mi mano, prometiéndole tener otra cita a la biblioteca pronto. Mentalmente, me dije a mi misma que investigaría todo lo posible acerca de Verrin y su familia durante ese tiempo.

Caminando por la pequeña vereda, hice todo lo que pude por mantenerme concentrada en caminar, pero me encontré muy absorta en los eventos de hoy día. La familia Rigas se convertía mas misteriosa por cada minuto, si el incidente de la biblioteca no era prueba suficiente. Y ahí la conexión vino instantáneamente a mi mente, ahogándome con su frío helado. De repente jadeando, pare a la mitad del camino de la entrada de mi casa. _Volterra…dos de cabeza obscura y uno de clara…_

"_Los Volturi son una familia" Edward me explico, sus ojos distantes. "Una muy antigua y poderosa familia de nuestra especie."_

El flashbacks de nosotros mirando _Romeo y Julieta _me persiguió por días después de que el me dejo, pero nunca de verdad me fije en esa parte en particular. ¿Era posible que la familia Rigas estuviera investigando acerca de los Volturi? Quizás era mucho para mi para esperar, pero sentí – aún mas ahora – que E.C. fueran las iniciales de Edward Cullen. Tan solo el nombre me llevo a mis rodillas.

"¡Bella! Entra. ¿Qué estas haciendo ahí afuera?"

Inmediatamente, mire hacia arriba para ver a Reene parada en la puerta, manos en las caderas, mirándome reservadamente como si fuera a caer muerta en cualquier momento.

"Eh… lo siento mamá. Ya voy"

Rápida y cautelosamente entre a la casa, pasando por Reene mientras ella decía algo acerca de la cena mientras yo me dirigía hacia las escaleras en dirección a mi habitación.

Después de cerrar mi puerta, deje mi bolso colapsar en el suelo con un fuerte 'clunck'. Y porque de alguna manera yo siempre parecía pedirlo, me tropecé con el bolso y me caí en dirección a mi mesa donde evite sufrir de un moretón, parando el impacto con mis brazos.

Suspirando, me senté y volteé en dirección a mi laptop que Reene y Phil me regalaron como un regalo de bienvenida. La única cosa por la que estaba agradecida, era que funcionaba mejor que el computador antiguo que estaba sin tocar en mi pieza allá en Forks.

El pensamiento de dio escalofríos.

Unos segundos después ya estaba online, revisando mi correo como siempre hacia cada vez que llegaba a casa del colegio…o en este caso, la biblioteca. El diseño nunca cambiaba. Era una rutina, justo como el resto de mi vida.

Hartos correos basura procedieron a llenar mi bandeja de entrada y yo rápidamente revise la lista por algo importante. Nada parecía pasar por mi mente. Mi cerebro estaba ahora en modo piloto automático.

Y ahí fue cuando lo vi.

Un correo de Jacob Black.

Mi corazón se contrajo dolorosamente, justo como hacia cuando oía de cualquier persona de Forks. Así que, con ojos curiosos y una mano temblorosa, hice clic en el mensaje y espere con la respiración agitada mientras se empezaba a cargar.

_Hola Bells,_

_¿Cómo esta la vida allá en Florida? Por favor dime que estas haciendo algo productivo, como sacarle la cresta a tu mama con tus impresionantes capacidades culinarias._

_No, en verdad, no me digas que sigues encerrándote en tu casa. No he oído de ti ya en un tiempo y eso me tenía preocupado._

_También, creo que deberías saber que los Cullen están de vuelta en Forks. Bueno, la mayoría de ellos. Los dos hermanos mayores todavía están en Darmouth o algo por el estilo. Pero el resto de ellos esta de vuelta. Mi papa esta teniendo un colapso por ello, siempre diciendo algo de las reuniones de tribus quien sabe que otra cosa. Te juro, yo lo amo pero es un viejo tonto supersticioso._

_Bueno, creí que deberías saber. Por favor envíame un correo de vuelta, Bells._

_Te extraño,_

_Jacob._

Mi corazón, por una vez no se sentía como explotando. Se sentía – como quebrándose en diminutos pedazos. Podía sentir cada trizadura, cada pedazo de dolor. Lágrimas empezaron a nublar mi vista, arruinando mi visión de la pantalla del computador. Me permití colapsar.

Así que era verdad, Edward nunca me quiso. El solo sintió necesario volver a Forks una vez seguro de que yo me había ido.

Quería estar enojada. Quería golpear mi puño contra la mesa o tomar mi laptop y lanzarrlo a través de la habitación.

Solo que no lo hice.

"Bella, cariño" Mi mamá llamó, tocando suavemente la puerta con su puño. "La cena estará lista en diez minutos."

Abrí mi boca, pero no te podría decir si de de verdad le respondí. Había un sonido familiar en el ambiente. Me recordaba a mi voz pero no lo podía oír claramente. Lo que sea que hubiera dicho, causó que no me volviera ha interrumpir en toda la noche.

En ese momento, silenciosamente apagué mi laptop y me paré. Mis pies se movieron a su propio acorde, llevándome a lugares qu7e mi mente no podía procesar. Sentí la cama contra mis rodillas primero, y luego el suave cubrecamas moldándose a mi cuerpo mientras yo me tendía. Miré a la muralla blanca mientras presionaba mi cabeza contra la almohada. Su oscuridad casi segándome. Y deje que las lágrimas cayeran libremente. Silenciosamente.

No fue hasta que escuche el llanto más patético hacer eco a través de la pieza que cubrí mis oídos con mis manos, tratando de bloquear el sonido. Era muy doloroso – escuchar ese sonido. Hacía que mi corazón se contrajera más y más dentro de mi pecho.

Aún así, el sonido aumento de volumen y con cada chillido, mi cuerpo temblaría.

No fue hasta unos minutos después, que el sonido era mi agonizante llanto. En ese momento, no quería nada más que tener a Edward cerca. Quería oírlo escuchar mis gritos. Quería que viera las lágrimas que manchaban mis sábanas. Por que esto era lo que él me había hecho. Esto era en lo que me había convertido. Rota. Sin esperanzas. Y sola.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Hay links para un video acerca de este fanfiction posteados en el perfil de Bexi21. El próximo capítulo esta en Edward POV y van a ver porque se vuelve a Forks. Bella tomará una parte importante para los Volturi.**

**XOXO**

**PD: no voy a postear otro capítulo a menos de que me escriban reviews.**


	3. CH 3: Perdido

**A/N: si sé que me demore en subir este capítulo y lo siento, es que estuve esta semana acampando. Pero no se preocupen, estaré subiendo una vez a la semana. Pero si no obtengo una buena cantidad de reviews, no lo haré.**

EDWARD POV

Charlie estaba sentado en el sofá con el control remoto en la mano. Tres latas vacías estaban reposando al lado. Las luces parpadeantes del televisor iluminaban su seria cara. Líneas de expresión plagaban su frente, haciéndolo parecer un hombre viejo y cansado.

Yo estaba escondido bajo los pinos. El aire estaba húmedo y una fina capa de niebla paso por mi cara, mojando mi fría piel. No podía entender el comportamiento de charlie. Su mente estaba en blanco, tan callada que hasta me llegaba dar miedo.

Y luego, esas pequeñas dos palabras.

_La extraño._

El viento despeino mi cabello mientras mi posición cambiaba. Ahora yo miraba por la ventana, a la pieza de mi amada, acuclillado en el árbol por el que solía entrar por las noches. Las luces estaban apagadas; la cama estaba hecha. Todo lo de ella ya no estaba. La ropa, los libros, las fotos…incluso su esencia, que tanto solía llamarme, ya no estaba.

Las frías yemas de mis dedos tocaron el vidrio y mi corazón se apretó dolorosamente. ¿Cómo pude esperar que se quedara aquí y me esperara hasta que yo volviera? Le dije que ya no la quería. Que ya no la amaba. Y Dios, ella creyó las mentiras que le dije hace tres meses.

No podía ya soportar el sentimiento de soledad, rodeado por mi familia que estaba felizmente emparejada. Dolía…no estar con ella. Dolía físicamente. Cada paso que me alejaba de Bella, cada kilómetro que me alejaba de Forks. Cada hora que pasaba por cada día sin ella, iniciaba un el dolor mas insoportable que he conocido en mi pecho.

Tenía que mantenerla a salvo. Me fui porque sabía que ella podía tener algo mejor que yo. Porque _ella _era mejor que yo.

Quizás era el estado de alucinación al que me permití caer mientras estábamos lejos, pero una parte de mí deseaba que no se hubiera ido para cuando yo regresara.

Que estúpido era…por todo.

_Edward, baja de ahí._

Frunciendo, lentamente saque mi mano del frío vidrio, mis yemas de los dedos borrando la única evidencia de que estuve allí y ciegamente que tiré del árbol.

"¿Estas bien?"

Giré mi cabeza un poco, asintiendo a la voz musical mientras pasaba por al lado de mi hermana pequeña.

Ella me siguió hacia el bosque que rodeaba la casa de los Swan, manteniéndose cerca y mirando mi cada paso.

"No me tienes que seguir, Alice"

Ella se quedó callada, imitando cada uno de mis pasos hasta que ya estábamos en medio del bosque. El silencio era insoportable. Ya no lo pude soportar.

"Alice-"

"Edward" Ella dijo, su mirada ámbar brillando por la oscuridad del bosque. "¿De verdad crees que de dejaría vagar por aquí solo?"

La pequeña mueca en su cara me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. "¿Tu viste esto? ¿Tu sabias que ella no estaría aquí?" Mis palabras sonaron fuertes, pero siendo honesto, de verdad necesitaba saber.

Pero Alice no se movió. Pude ver el minuto en que sus manos se apretaban en puños a sus costados. "Tu no me dejaste ver en su futuro mientras estábamos lejos. He estado fuera de todo por tanto tiempo ahora, que cuando finalmente volvimos, solo pude ver su futuro en borrosos fragmentos. Vine a seguirte apenas supe."

La mire sin expresión alguna antes de que mi cara finalmente me delatara. No era como si pudiéramos volver a irnos. Solo Dios sabía que ya no podía alejarme más de Forks. No era como si hubiera posibilidad alguna de que ella volviera. Y Carlisle me mataría si le hiciera decir al hospital que tenía que irse de nuevo.

"¿A dónde fue?" pregunté en un susurro, mi voz apenas audible, tanto que si Alice fuera humana, no la hubiera escuchado.

Alice suspiró y tomo un paso en mi dirección, suavemente tocando mi hombro en consuelo. "Ella está en Jacksonville con Phil y René."

Así que ella tomó mi consejo y se fue para estar con su madre después de todo. Yo asentí solemnemente, sintiendo ese extraño dolor en mi pecho de nuevo. "¿Ella está bien?"

No podía mirar a los ojos a Alice, no después de todo lo que hice pasar a mi familia. Casi parecía chistoso que ella me dejara preguntar estas cosas. Yo ya no tenía derecho a preguntar. Ese derecho ya no me pertenecía desde el día en que rompí el corazón de mi amada.

Los pequeños dedos de Alice se deslizaron bajo mi mentón. Levantando mi cabeza hasta que estaba mirándola a los ojos. Ella sonrió tristemente y bajo su mano hasta descansarla en mis hombros. Podía sentir las caricias de consuelo que hizo con su pulgar, pero eso no ayudó a mi sufrimiento. "Creo que con el tiempo ella lo estará." Sus voz era baja mientra hablaba, sus ojos conteniendo tristeza. "Ahora no puedo ver mucho de su futuro pero lo que sí veo son noches sin descanso y una vida aburrida y rutinaria. Ella se ha encerrado a sí misma en una especie de pequeña burbuja hasta que pueda avanzar y superarte. Solo obtengo pedazos, pero tengo fé en que podrá avanzar y sobrevivir, Edward. Bella es fuerte. Tu y yo ambos sabemos eso."

Asentí, dejando mi mirada caer nuevamente al suelo. "Creo que ahora solo voy a pasear solo por un rato hoy en la noche. Te veo mas rato de vuelta a la casa."

Alice soltó mi hombro, su cara entristecida mientras me miraba dar la vuelta. Y así como así, yo ya me había ido, corriendo por los bosques a los costados de Forks. No había nada mientras yo viajaba por la oscuridad. Solo yo y la luz de la luna que caía del cielo.

El leve sonido de agua chapoteando me frenó. Ahora estaba más cerca de mi casa, pero aún no tenía ganas de regresar y encontrarme con las expresiones de mi familia. El dolor que ahora sentía necesitaba liberarse. Necesitaba liberar a mi mente de Bella Swan…aunque sea por solo un momento.

Y ahí fue cuando sentí a una pequeña manada de venados no muy lejos. Mi rápido paso pronto se convirtió en lento, de esa forma que solo los depredadores de mi especie pueden. Aquí finalmente se muestra el monstruo. Me quedé escondido, rodeado por la oscuridad que las sombras de arbustos me ofrecían, mientras miraba a la pequeña manada, comiendo tranquilamente. Mientras me acercaba, podía notar más aspectos de mi presa, tanto que casi podía ver las venas a través del pelaje. Sentí el veneno en mi boca. Sentí la negrura que se expandía por mis ojos, cubriendo cada milímetro de mis dos ojos. Y disfruté la energía que corrí por mis nervios, aumentando mi furia y sed.

Lentamente, me agaché. Levantando mis labios por sobre mis dientes. Aquí estaba lo que soy. Un horrible monstruo que no debería sentir amor.

El sonido de un rugido pasó por mis labios, asustando a los venados. Sus orejas se levantaron en el aire, sus cuellos estirándose. Mis ojos se fijaron en ese punto y al tiro partieron, pateando la tierra de detrás de ellos.

Los seguí, cruzándome por árboles mientras me acercaba por el costado. Hubiera sido muy facil solo tomarlos. Necesitaba sentir el dolor y desesperación. Necesitaba que este tormento durara un poquito más, incluso si era como torturarme a mi mismo por lo que le había hecho a Bella. No iba a pensar en ella ahora. No era correcto. Esos pensamientos eran algo que ni siquiera merecía.

Un nuevo olor.

Me golpeó como si hubiera chocado con una muralla de cemento, parándome inmediatamente mientras la mugre que salio volando se expandía alrededor mío. Había pocos olores que hubieran sacado a mi mente de una cacería.

La esencia de otro vampiro era una de ellas.

Imágenes de relámpagos y nubes plagaron mi mente. Pronto todo lo que vi se puso confuso. Un bate de baseball. Pasto verde. Pies pelados. Nuestra familia parada en el claro. Jockeys de de baseball. Cabello castaño. Bella.

Me quedé quieto, mis ojos negros buscando por el bosque sin cesar. Ya no necesitaba cazar, pero aún así quería matar. Ese surgimiento de rabia hirvió por mis venas. Y unas fuertes ganas de arrancar carne de huesos hicieron cosquillas por mis dedos.

Y ahí fue cuando lo vi. Un fragmento de rojo.

Inmediatamente, arranqué de nuevo, acelerando por los bosques para alcanzar a a mi enemigo. Si, _ella_ era mi enemigo.

"¿Por que corres?" llamé, a solo unos metros ahora. "¿No quieres enfrentarte a quien mató a tu querido bastardo?"

Ella siguió corriendo, conmigo detrás de ella. Hasta que ya paró la persecución. Yo estaba parado al frente de ella.

Los dos estábamos en la misma posición, una de taque. "¿Por qué estas aquí?"Dije malévolamente.

Ella me gruñó sus ojos poniéndose aún mas negros. "¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu familia?" Una sonrisa malévola se extendió por sus labios. Ella se enderezo lentamente, su cuerpo relajándose por un minuto. "Es una lastima que tu humana no esté aquí, me hubiera _encantado _verla de nuevo."

Avancé, listo para poner mis manos alrededor de su garganta.

Ella solo se rió. _Imagina lo que los Volturi te harían si me hicieras algo._

Eso paró todos mis movimientos instantáneamente. Confusión nublo todos mis sentidos mientras la observaba. Ella tomó la oportunidad a su beneficio y corrió, pero no sin guiñarme antes de irse.

No la seguí. En cambio, aceleré en dirección a mi casa, un extraño miedo consumiéndome. La sensación solo se calmó un poco cuando Carlisle vino a mi campo de vista, parado en la entrada. Esperando.

"Carlisle. ¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunté, parando mi corrida al frente de él. "Recién vi a Victoria en el bosque."

"Si…" Exhaló. Ahí fue cuando noté la pequeña carta en sus manos. "Me temo que trabaja para los Volturi. Ella nos trajo esta carta."

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. Y de repente una conexión se formo con estas noticias y lo que Victoria me había dicho. "¿Por qué la tendrían trabajando para ellos? Incluso de mensajera. Ella no tiene ningún don especial, por lo tanto ningún uso para Aro."

Carlisle miro al río pensativo, arrugando los labios. "Esa es una pregunta a la que me gustaría saber la respuesta." El dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta para hacer su punto aún más claro.

Una imagen de escritura impecable entró mi mente – palabras al azar de la carta que tenía en sus manos. De ahí se volvió hacia mí, su expresión seria. "Parece que nos necesitan en Volterra."

-

-

**A/N: Si sé que es corto, pero no se preocupen, el próximo va a ser más largo y empiezan a explicar un poco más de que se trata la historia y como se relaciona esto con Bella.**


	4. CH 4: Buscando Respuestas

**A/N: Aquí tienen el capitulo! Espero que responda algunas preguntas**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada, todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Bexi21**

Niebla. Gruesa y opaca. Estaba fría contra mi piel mientras caminaba a través de la oscuridad. Árboles me rodeaban, altos y voluptuosos – justo como en el día que el me dejó.

Podía ver vapor salir de mi boca con el aliento helado. Las hojas crujían debajo de mis pies. Mis ojos miraron cuidadosamente de lado a lado, sabiendo que no estaba sola.

Un sonido crujiente vino de mi derecha, poniendo mis nervios de punta inmediatamente. Me voltee, buscando desesperadamente la fuente de movimiento mientras la niebla pasaba por el verde bosque, trayendo una oscuridad que pasó por mi corazón y mente.

El pequeño rastro de brisa paso por mi cara y me voltee de nuevo, sintiendo mi corazón latir violentamente dentro de mi pecho.

La brisa paso nuevamente, y esta vez, mientras me volteaba, lentamente subiendo mi mirada, me encontré con una familiar mirada violeta. Sus ojos brillaron, iluminando al bosque con la más extraña de las luces. "¿Verrin?" Pregunte. Incluso en mis sueños, mi voz era diferente.

"Bella" Preocupación marcaba sus expresiones elfinas mientras su boca cambiaba a una triste mueca. "Ahora eres una de nosotros."

La mire silenciosamente, congelada en mi posición. "Yo… ¿Qué?" Agitando mi cabeza nerviosamente, lamí mis labios, con la esperanza de que no sentiría y todo esto terminara siendo un sueño, como sabía que era. "No entiendo ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué eres?" Las preguntas parecían salir involuntariamente en un frenesí.

De repente, sus ojos cambiaron mientras negro líquido iba a sus irises desde las pequeñas pupilas. Me contorsioné en horror por el gran contraste de la negrura de sus ojos a la blanca piel. Daba miedo, y mucho. Sentí como estaba alejándome de ella, lentamente, mientras miraba el negro de sus ojos irse a lo blanco, manchándolos enteros con su negrura. Lo que vi ahí era mi reflejo – un humano tímido y frágil. Pero había algo distinto…el más pequeño de los rastros de un brillo violeta resonaba de mi propia mirada.

Levanté mi mano a mi boca en shock. Mis ojos eran tan brillantes y poderosos como los de Verrin alguna vez fueron. ¿Qué me había convertido?

"Necesitas salvarlo." Verrin habló de repente, su voz urgente. "Necesitas salvarlos."

Agité mi cabeza de nuevo, desbalanceándome hacia atrás. "¿Qu-Qué? Yo…"

Un fuerte "crack" resonó por el aire, pescando mi atención mientras movía mi cabeza hacia la derecha. Ahí, agachado a solo unos pasos de mí, en sus rodillas estaba Edward Cullen. Sus ojos dorados mirando a los míos, rogando.

"Bella…"

El sonido de su voz causó a mi corazón latir violentamente. Mis rodillas temblaron con el esfuerzo de mantenerme parada y me agarré a una vara baja de árbol, sin importar lo cortes que seguramente produciría.

"Bella" él susurró, su voz áspera y llena de lágrimas que nunca podría derramar. "Lo siento tanto."

Un sollozo me escapó e inmediatamente tapé mi boca con mi mano mientras el calor de las lágrimas pasaba libremente por mi piel.

"Bella," Edward repitió, presionándose mas a la tierra, agachado en sus rodillas. Este no era el Edward que yo conocía. Éste era alguien roto, vencido. Éste era un hombre que conocía el sufrimiento y lo aceptaba. Fue solo entonces que noté que sus brazos estaban sostenidos detrás de él.

No…no detrás de él. Escuché mi propio llanto.

Los brazos de Edward no estaban, fueron arrancados de su cuerpo y dejados al olvido. Él gimió cuando vio mi expresión. "Por favor perdóname, Bella…por favor…"

Me moví hacia él, mis dedos temblando mientras alcanzaban tentativamente a su cara. "¿Cómo?" Susurré. Esto no era a algo que mis ojos estuvieran acostumbrados a presenciar. ¿Cómo le había pasado esto?

Y fue ahí cuando esa mano paso por la oscuridad, agarrando su hombro y tirándolo al suelo.

"¡Edward!" Grité, tambaleándome hacia delante mientras él yacía en la tierra del suelo del bosque. El moho verde manchando su ropa mientras intentaba pararse.

Miré alrededor sin cesar buscando por la persona. Solo para encontrarme mirando de nuevo a los ojos de Verrin.

"¿No ves Bella?" Ella preguntó, su voz musical flotando por el aire alrededor nuestro. "Tienes que completar la profecía, Bella. ¿No lo entiendes?"

"¡No!" Lloré, dejando a las lágrimas bajar por mi cara. "¿Qué profecía?" Mis rodillas ya no pudieron más y me encontré de repente en el suelo, arrastrándome hacia Edward mientras él me miraba hacia arriba, desde el suelo por sus pesados parpados. Me acerqué a él, pasando mis dedos por su pecho, para poder descansar su cabeza en mi lapa.

El sonrió muy tímidamente, dejando que mis temblorosas manos acariciaran su cara. "¡Que quieres de mi!" Grité, un sollozo

Sus ojos ahora estaban de vuelta a su brillante violeta, mientras ella seguia mirandonos con una expresion seria "Necesitas salvarlos" Ella dijo de nuevo, sin molestarse en explicar nada.

"Ellos?" Pregunte, mirado alrededor por otra persona mientras seguia desesperadamente pegada a Edward. "De quien mas estas hablando?"

"Bella..."

Una voz nueva resonó por el ambiente. Giré mi cabeza hacia el sonido, mis labios abriéndose y mis ojos casi saliendo de sus soquetes a la persona que estaba frente a mi, arrodillándose justo como Edward lo había hecho. "¿Jacob?"

Él trató de sonreír pero solo salio como una mueca. "Hey, Bells"

Mis ojos bajaron desde su golpeada cara hasta la larga daga que estaba en la mitad de su desnudo pecho. Roja y brillante sangre chorreaba por la herida abierta. "Oh mi dios, Jake...que te ha pasado?"

Él abrió su boca para hablar, pero una fuerza me arrojó al piso, causando que aflojara mi agarre del cuerpo de Edward. Tierra se implantó en mi pelo y rápidamente me levante, buscando desesperadamente por Edward, solo para encontrarlo arrodillado en la tierra de nuevo. Él estaba frente a Jacob, ambos con la misma postura. Y yo estaba atrapada en el medio.

Miedo paso por mi cuerpo mientras sentía como me apagaba por completo, cayendo de nuevo al suelo y acurrucándome en una pelota. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y empecé a susurrar palabras desesperadamente mientras mi cuerpo tiritaba con miedo. "Por favor despierta. Por favor despierta. Por favor despierta"

"No te preocupes Bells" Jacob murmuró, su vos suave y marcada con dolor.

Lentamente, me levanté, apenas capaz de mover mi cuerpo unos pocos centímetros. Mechones de mi pelo cayeron sobre mi cara mientras miraba a los oscuros ojos de Jake.

Lágrimas que pasaban libremente por su cara ya se habían mezclado con la sangre que también estaba presente en su cara. Aún así, su sonrisa nunca me dejó.

Desde la oscuridad, noté un par de ojos rojos, brillando amenazadoramente mientras se acercaban gradualmente por detrás de Jacob.

"Los Volturi." Edward susurró apenas audible.

Me di vuelta rápidamente para mirarlo, me espanté de horror cuando vi el mismo par de ojos rojos detrás de él. Una figura con capucha se dejó ver, pero en ese momento, yo sólo podía concentrarme en la espada plateada que estaba en la mano del atacante.

Idiota. Me sentí idiota como si me hubieran congelado en el tiempo, desesperada de salir libre pero incapaz de hacerlo. ¿Por qué Edward no estaba luchando para protegerse? Incluso con sus heridas, él igual podría atacar a su enemigo. Y busqué por sus ojos dorados, perdidos en la oscuridad del bosque. Solo pude ver una emoción.

Culpa.

¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo culpable?

"Dile a mi papá que lo quiero, Bells. ¿Harías eso por mí?"

El aire dejó mi cuerpo cuando me di vuelta hacia Jacob. Esa misma sonrisa picaresca estaba en su cara, incluso con los moretones que manchaban su piel. Lentamente, me acerqué a él, solo parando cuando el brillo de una luz tomó mi atención.

Un miembro de los Volturi estaba parado atrás de mi mejor amigo, sus brazos levantados, sosteniendo esa curva hoja de espada en lugar. Y lentamente la hoja empezó a caer.

Mi boca se abrió en un grito. No pude oír las palabras, pero estaba segura de que grite su nombre hacia la oscuridad.

Y todo lo que Jacob hizo, en la cara de la muerte, fue sonreír. Él sonrió para mí.

"No…" Yo susurré, lentamente dándome vuelta a Edward y desesperadamente buscando en mi mente por algo que pudiera parar lo que estaba pasando alrededor mío.

La misma hoja curva de espada estaba cayendo lentamente sobre la espalda de Edward. Brilló en la vista violeta de mis ojos, que estaban presenciando esta aterradora escena.

Mi estómago dio vueltas. Pude sentir el ácido subiendo por mi garganta, quemando mi boca con su sabor. Mis dedos se agarraron a la tierra mientras las lágrimas bajaban por mi cara. Quería moverme. Quería parar que esto sucediera. Pero ya no podía sentir nada. Mi cuerpo estaba vacío de toda sensación mientras miraba cómo mi amor me miraba con ojos brillantes.

Él pararía esto. Sus instintos reaccionarían. Yo sabía que lo harían.

Tenían que hacerlo…

Pero mientras miraba como la espada se acercaba más y más a su piel, sabía que me él me probaría que estaba incorrecta.

Edward. Mi Edward…iba a morir.

"Edward…" Rogué, mi voz quebrándose cuando un sollozo escapaba mis labios. "N-No..no lo…" mis puños se cerraban dolorosamente mientras el calor de las lágrimas bajaba por mi pálida piel.

Un lado de su boca se levantó en una sonrisa.

Mi sonrisa torcida.

"Esta bien, Bella," Él murmuró, nunca sus ojos dejando los míos. Me sentí atrapada por una barrera invisible mientras miraba entre él y Jacob. Las palabras de Verrin hicieron eco en mi mente. _Necesitas salvarlos._

Y aún así no podía. Solo podía mirar cómo los mataban frente a mis propios ojos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba esto pasando?

Y yo me iba a levantar en cualquier momento. Yo _tenía_ que despertar.

"Despierta, Bella." Yo susurré. Me di vuelta hacia Edward, sintiendo mi corazón ser roto en mil pedazos dolorosamente. "Despierta."

Edward siguió mirándome. El inhaló profundamente una bocanada de aire, saborizando mi esencia. Y con una voz rota y disonante, dijo sus palabras finales antes de que la espada atravesara su piel de granito "Estará bien."

"¡No!"

**A/N: Lo siento tanto por no escribir en tanto tiempo!! Pero espero que este capitulo responda algunas de sus preguntas acerca de la profecía. Y crear aun mas preguntas. Por favor comenten!! Si lo hacen, volveré a subir un capitulo esta semana (la segunda parte) ¿Cómo les parece eso?**


	5. CH 5: Buscando respuestas Pt 2

_Edward no paro de mirarme. Inhaló una bocanada de aire memorizando mi esencia, mi olor. Y con una voz quebrada y disonante dijo sus últimas palabras "estará bien" antes de que la espada atravesara su piel de granito._

_"¡No!"_

Un grito alto y resonante lleno mi pieza mientras despertaba de mi pesadilla. Sudor pegado a mi cuerpo. Las sabanas estaban enredadas entre mis piernas. Me sentí claustrofóbica en mi pequeña cama. La tela de las sabanas irritaba mi ya caliente piel. Instantáneamente lancé mis manos, tomando el suave algodón y arrancándolo de mis piernas. Gruñí con el esfuerzo de desamarrarlas, pues estaban apretadas, tirando y forjando hasta que me encontré cayendo de la cama. Mi cuerpo choco contra la madera con un fuerte 'whack'.

Y ahí recién fue cuando a maldita de soltó. Mi visión nublada por líquido cristalino, cegándome momentáneamente. Sentí el calor de las lagrimas recorrer mi piel. Sabía a sal en mi lengua.

Mi costado me dolía por el moretón que seguramente se estaba formando, pero no me podía importar menos.

"¡Bella!"

De repente mire hacia arriba mientras Reene abría la puerta de mi habitación, sus ojos salvajes, mientras corría hacia mí. Phil estaba parado en el arco de la puerta, pasando su mano cansadamente por su cabello. "¿Esté ella bien?" preguntó medio dormido.

Reene se agacho afrente mío, histéricamente corriendo los pelos que estaban en mi frente. "¿Oh bebe, qué paso?" ella dijo, llevándome hacia sus brazos.

No podía hablar. Ni siquiera podía formar un pensamiento coherente mientras sentía su abrazo apretado por todo mi cuerpo. Era lo único reconfortante. Mi cuerpo cedió. Las lágrimas aumentaron y mi cuerpo tembló violentamente con los sollozos que salieron de mi boca.

En algún tiempo entre mi mama consolándome y los susurros suaves en mi oído, Phil había vuelto a la habitación donde estoy segura durmió tranquilamente.

Y lo envidie por no tener que soportar las pesadillas que plagaban mi mente cada noche. Y envidie a Reene por la misma razón, y a Charlie.

Pero más importante, lo envidie a él. Él, quien no tenía que dormir. Edward en toda su gloria no era nunca perseguido por los sueños que atormentaban mi mente. Culpa me consumió mientras me acordaba de la penosa expresión que enmascaraba sus facciones en mi pesadilla. ¿Cómo podía pensar de una forma negativa de él ahora?

Después de un rato, mis lágrimas cesaron y mis sollozos se habían convertido en pequeños 'snifs'.

Aun así, Reene me sostenía contra el lado de mi cama. La sentí tensarse un poco alrededor mío mientras decía mi nombre.

"¿Bella?"

Lentamente, di vuelta mi cuerpo para mirara a los ojos.

"¿Tu dejaste la ventana abierta, cariño?"

Frunciendo mi cejo, me levante para mirar a la abierta ventana de al lado de mi cama. La fría brisa nocturna corrió suavemente, soplando un poco mi cabello. Era un poco reconfortante. "No" Murmuré."Estaba cerrada cuando me fui a la cama."

"Huh..." Ella dijo, mirando a la ventana curiosamente. "Quizás había un viento fuerte."

Quise levantar una ceja a su ridículo comentario, pero no encontré la fuerza para hacerlo.

"Eso es interesante" Ella murmuro, agachándose para recoger un objeto del suelo. "Quien te dio esto?"

Una pequeña cadena plateada colgaba de sus dedos. Apretando mis labios, mire al collar, frunciendo a la extraña figura que colgaba de la cadena.

"Es un muy...eh...interesante diseño" Reene comentó cautelosamente.

Una serpiente dando la vuelta por una antorcha encendida, su boca abierta, como si gruñendo a las llamas. Extendí mi mano y ella deposito el collar en mi palma

"Nunca he visto esto antes." Susurré, tocando el suave metal del cuerpo de la serpiente.

Reene solo tarareo en respuesta (dijo 'mhm', como aja) "Bueno, mejor cerremos esta ventana para que puedas volver a la cama."

La dejé regalonearme un poco mas mientras dejaba el extraño collar en el velador. Ella desenredo las sabanas, poniéndolas sobre mí y besándome la frente suavemente. "Si me necesitas, solo anda a buscarme."

Solo podía asentir mientras la veía volver hacia su pieza. Y apenas cerró la puerta, corrí a mi laptop, ansiosa de enviar un e-mail a Jacob. Por ahora, el collar tendría que esperar. Necesitaba asegurarme de que mi mejor amigo estaba bien.

Mi pierna tiritó nerviosamente mientras esperaba a que el computador se encendiera. El brillo era cegador, pero mis ojos se ajustaron rápidamente mientras escribiría un pequeño mensaje a Jacob.

_Jake,_

_Lo siento no te he escrito en algún tiempo. Es solo que he estado ocupada con el colegio._

Me mordí el labio, sabiendo que era una mentira, pero tambien sabiendo que el no tendría porque saber. 'Sí, el si sabría, Bella.'

Exhalando, continué.

_Hazme saber como estas, Jake. Por favor._

_Bella._

Era corto y simple. Hasta el punto que me preocupaba, así que lo envié altiro.

Corrí mis dedos nerviosamente por mi pelo mientras cerraba mis ojos, tratando de bloquear las imágenes del cuerpo roto de Edward de mi mente. ¿Cómo podría nunca saber si estaba bien?

Frustrada, mordí mi labio y me di vuelta hacia el collar que ahora descansaba contra la lisa cubierta del pequeño velador. ¿Cómo había llegado a mi pieza? ¿En mi suelo? ¿Y por qué estaba mi ventana abierta? Yo ya nunca abría mi ventana. No después...

Tragué fuertemente, tratando de borrar los recuerdos de fríos brazos firmemente agarrados a mi cintura mientras yo dormía tranquilamente.

Aun así...necesitaba saber más acerca de este collar. Frunciendo mis labios en concentración, me di vuelta hacia mi laptop y abrí una página de búsqueda. Quizás si escribía la descripción del collar me llevaría a algo. Cualquier cosa.

Suspire en decepción cuando me salieron solo una docena de sitios Web a joyerías. Quizás si trataba de buscar el significado de las cosas por separado...

Enderezándome en mi asiento, empecé a tipear (escribir en el teclado, para los que no saben.), buscando por mitos y leyendas de diferentes culturas - de algunas ya sabia y de otras no. Otra hora paso y mis ojos me quemaban de mantenerse abiertos. Estaba por darme por vencida cuando un

Link llamo mi atención - una página Web de la diosa Hekate.

"Hekate," Murmure, sabiendo de previa literatura que ya había visto este nombre antes. De hecho, estaba segura de que era un símbolo de brujería. Pero lo que llamo mi atención fue la breve descripción debajo del link. Mencionaba símbolos de Hekate y dos de esos símbolos eran serpiente y antorcha. Sentí como se aceleraba mi pulso mientras clickeaba el link.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose desde el pasillo llamo mi atención. Rápidamente cerré mi computador y me apure a mi cama, tirando las sabanas sobre mi cuerpo mientras me hacia la dormida. Oí el pequeño crujido de la puerta al abrirse y sentí a mi mama mirando para ver si estaba bien de mi quiebre de antes.

Y cuando cerró la puerta, decidí que mi búsqueda por el significado del collar tendría que esperar hasta la mañana.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Era sábado. Lo que significaba que normalmente que me escondería en mi pieza por todo el día, ya sea haciendo mi tarea o leyendo mi vieja y gastada copia de Cumbres Borrascosas. Pero mientras me dirigía a la cocina, mirando a Reene sentada en la mesa con su normal taza de café, noté que hoy día no era como mi sábado normal.

"Mama, ¿puedo tomar prestado tu auto?"

Mire con satisfacción como me miraba con ojos grandes y atónitos, solo le faltaba abrir la boca. "Eh, claro. ¿A dónde vas?" Ella preguntó, tratando de seguir con su rutina sin parecer tan sorprendida.

"La librería."

Ella tomó un poco de su café y asintió "Oh. Bueno, eso esta bien, cariño. Las llaves estan en mi cartera en el encimero."

Caminando torpemente hacia donde su cartera negra estaba, saqué las llaves y me cercioré de estar trayendo mi licencia; agarre mi propia cartera y me apuré hacia la puerta. "¡Estaré de vuelta antes de la comida, mamá!"

Apenas escuche su "ok" mientras cerraba la puerta detrás mío y salía hacia otro día soleado.

La brisa estaba tibia mientras conducía hacia la librería. Podía sentir el pequeño peso del collar contra mi pierna mientras reposaba apretujado en mi bolsillo. Cómo fue que llego a mi pieza anoche, eso es algo que nunca sabré, pero iba a averiguar todo lo posible acerca de esta cosa sin ser interrumpida.

Todavía era bien temprano cuando me estacione en la biblioteca, y el estacionamiento estaba bastante vacío excepto por un par de autos repartidos. Probablemente los autos de los empleados.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de al frente, noté la oscura silueta de una solitaria figura parada al otro extremo del edificio. Paré, sintiendo a esa figura vagamente familiar. Oscuros cabellos volaron con el viento y un extraño brillo violeta apareció momentáneamente en mi campo de vista. Sabía que no era Verrin debido a la contextura física de la figura, pero estaba segura de que era uno de sus hermanos. Y juzgando por el largo del pelo, diría que es Damián.

Me acerque un paso, curiosa de por qué me estará mirando. Pero fue mi error, pues apenas avancé, el sol me dio en la cara. Cuando abrí mis ojos, el ya no estaba.

Me di vuelta rápidamente, buscando por el estacionamiento, pero no vi a nadie. Ya sintiéndome extraño, me di vuelta y entre rápidamente a la biblioteca.

**A/N: y ahí esta el capitulo. A pesar de responder algunas preguntas acerca de la profecía, crea otras. Lo siento por la demora.**

**kisses**


	6. CH 6 :Buscando respuestas Pt 3

**A/N: Se que no he subido en mucho tiempo, pero es que honestamente se me había olvidado. Y hoy dia reviso mi correo y encuentro que alguien me escribió algo en relación a esta historia. Y estonces decidí volver a traducir un capitulo. A esa persona, gracias.**

**Pero veo en que capitulo estoy, y encuentro un problema, el capitulo pasado hubo un problema, me equivoque de documento y no puse el actualizado, por conclusión, le falto una parte al capitulo. Y justo la mas importante! Asi que aquí va:**

**Disclaimers: Nada es mío, todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y bexy21**

El olor de libros antiguos me relajó inmediatamente mientras caminaba por la biblioteca.

Lo primero lo primero, necesitaba encontrar un área oculta para buscar o investigar. Eso definitivamente no era un problema mientras me sentaba en mi esquina usual en la esquina. Ahora, solo tenia que averiguar donde empezar mi búsqueda.

Exhalando, tiré mis cosas en el usado asiento de cuero y empecé mi búsqueda – la que comenzaba con un computador. Un computador vacío yacía al final de un librero unas filas mas abajo.

No me costo mucho encontrar el link de la noche anterior, solo que esta vez, nadie me detendría de clickearlo. Mientras el sitio se cargaba, varias imágenes de Hekate se materializaron – la mayoría eran pinturas de magia griega antigua. Vi todo el texto, bajando por la pagina hasta que encontré una pequeña sección dedicada a los símbolos de Hekate. Me acerque a la pantalla del computador mientras leía los significados de la antorcha y la serpiente.

"Antorcha simboliza guía," Murmure en voz alta "Y serpiente simboliza guardianes y el…" Trague saliva nerviosamente mientras mis ojos se fijaban en la palabra. "inframundo."

La información me shockeó y confundió. Hekate no solo era un símbolo para brujería, pero para…otras _cosas_.

Exhalando, estaba por cerrar el buscador cuando otra palabra me llamo la atención. Mire a la pantalla. Búhos también son un símbolo de Hekate y significan…

"Profecías" Susurré.

Mis ojos se agrandaron considerablemente mientras las palabras de Verrin en mi pesadilla pasaban por mi mente. _"Tienes que completar la profecía, Bella."_

Un sonido fuerte me despertó de mi trance. Giré mi cabeza en dirección del sonido. Movimiento vino de detrás uno de los libreros y el sonido de susurros lleno el aire. Susurros de dos personas en una discusión.

_¿Escuchar o no escuchar? _Me mordí el labio, contemplando que hacer. Rápidamente, cerré la ventana de búsqueda del computador y camine silenciosamente hasta el librero que estaba a solo unos metros de distancia del sonido.

Agarre un libro y pretendí ojearlo mientras miraba entre los libros para tratar de ver algo de las personas que estaban teniendo una discusión susurrada. Mi corazón acelero su pulso bajo mi pecho cuando me di cuenta que eran Alex y Damian Rigas.

Asíque Damian no se había ido de la librería antes. ¿Como fue que no los vi cuando entre? Sacudiendo mi cabeza, decidí preocuparme de eso después y concentrarme en lo que estaban diciendo ahora. Asíque di vuelta a la hoja del libro en mis manos…y escuche.

"Damian, no necesitamos hablar con ella," Alex susurro. "Tu escuchaste lo que dijo Catherine. Ni siquiera sabemos si es ella."

"Ella tiene que serlo, Alex. Aquel que aclama ambos el corazón de un hombre-lobo y un vampiro? ¡Es ella! Incluso Verrin lo cree así." Damian susurro, su voz levantándose un poco. "Bella Swan es la llave a la profecía."

Alex negó con su cabeza, cruzando sus brazos en desafío. "Todavía no lo sabemos."

"Si lo sabemos!" Damian dijo, instantáneamente mirando alrededor de él mara asegurarse de que nadie haya escuchado su escape. Inmediatamente agarro un cuaderno blanco y apunto su pálido dedo a lo impreso.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta del pendiente que colgaba de su cuello. _Una serpiente subiendo por el cuerpo de una antorcha._

Mis manos temblaron cuando inspire en sorpresa, casi perdiéndome el final de su discusión.

"¡Justo aquí, Alex!" Damian susurro furioso, apuntando al cuaderno. "Aquí están los nombres del vampiro y el hombre-lobo que la aman. Edward Cullen y Jacob Black."

-

-

**CHAN CHAN!!**


	7. NOTA DE AUTOR

Estaba escribiendo el capitulo pero pero mi papa fallecio ayer de un edema pulmonar, lo que le causo un infarto cerebral a los 54 años, dejando a 4 hijas, una de 25, otra de 19, y dos de 14. (yo una).tengoun dolor espantoso y mi mente esta hecha un desastre con problemas familiares. Problablemente no pueda subir nada este mes.


End file.
